1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, apparatus or software for transferring storage replication systems between storage systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems commonly comprise storage systems generally dedicated to providing high availability and high reliability data storage. Storage systems are generally provided by a group of storage devices managed by a storage system controller. Storage systems are commonly designed around specific storage system controller protocols or specific storage devices. As a result, the configuration of such storage systems requires knowledge of the relevant storage system controller protocols and storage devices.
One function that is commonly implemented in storage systems is storage element or disk replication, which provides data redundancy by ensuring that two or more identical copies of data sets are stored in the storage system. In its simplest form, disk storage replication comprises disk mirroring. As storage systems increase in size and usage, more complex storage replication methods are introduced to maintain these storage systems and to improve their availability and reliability. Such complexity results in the configuration and maintenance of such storage systems being a specialist, complex and costly process.